


Musical Love

by VinnyGothika



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles of the pairing Ironfrost, inspired by music</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Strong Enough, Apocalyptica feat. Doug Robb

His eyes were vibrant, captivating, terrifying, with an emerald color that spoke of power and chaos. He knew he should have never fallen into the web of the green eyed spider, yet he always flew blindly in and was ensnared. He was chained, in love. Tony Stark felt broken, yet whole and it always drove him mad. This love for the God of lies was unstable, beautiful, and destructive. Pepper told him many times how self-destructive he was, now it was all too true.  
Pale slender fingers slid down his back soothing away the aches, the pains, but never the confusion. Loki could be cruel and loving, violent and gentle, and it was always hard to tell which side he was favoring on any given day.

"Anthony, not falling asleep on me are you?" The sultry British tone seemed to yank the man of Iron from his musings. "No..." he said softly, and cleared his throat of the raspiness. "Your hands just feel nice." The God smirked and slid around from where he'd been massaging his lover's shoulders. He moved into the mortal's lap and smirked arms wrapping around the others neck. "Good...I still have more plans for the evening.." he said in a sultry tone. Tony nodded mutely as the thin lips started leaving teasing bites down his neck, until they found a spot to abuse closer to the man's shoulder. The inventor caught a gasp in his throat as teeth sunk into his skin and he felt blood drip down his chest. He shouldn't be surprised, with Loki it was a constant toss between love, pleasure, and pain. Though this was probably better then being thrown out a window again.

He understood why, He couldn't help himself...love was a stupid and sometimes crazy thing. Even if he tried to force himself not to love the God his heart wouldn't let him...neither would Loki let him go so easily. He couldn't get away from the pain and passion. The raven haired man pushed at Stark's shoulder's so he lay back on the silk sheets with the liesmith straddling him. It killed him when Loki wasn't close, and it killed him when Loki was too close. "Shhh lover.." The mortal knew that tone all too well, the one that pulled him in and made him beg for more despite the hits he took, night after night, day after day. He found his hands on the slender pale waist as Loki began to slowly move up and down on him, causing a groan to fall from his lips. He knew the spider would never release him, he knew he wasn't strong enough to stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a Stone, Audioslave

Loki entered the room glancing around, it wasn't the first time he'd been in this living room. The large windows overlooking the city below. Human's, Midgardians going about their daily lives....always ignorant to the struggle that went on under their noses. He was contemplative as his booted feet made not a sound along the floor. The room was dark, indicating the owner of the penthouse was out at the moment. His slender fingers moved over the leather couch and chair as he passed them, he changed direction and walked to the steps that led up to the bar. A single glass, fresh from the looks of it....he'd been here recently, must have just left. There were the remnants of scotch left at the bottom of the glass and the Asgardian smirked gently to himself slipping a finger around the rim. The smile slid from his thin lips a moment later though as he went through the thoughts that had brought him to Stark tower in the first place.

Mortality, he hated it....he knew that eventually it would claim the one Midgardian he'd ever loved. He wanted to be here, be at Tony's side forever, but they'd both decided a long time ago it was best to hide what they had. How would Thor react? How would the Avenger's react? Pepper? ....all of the Midgardians that looked up to Ironman? No he would wait here for his lover, again, like he had so many nights before....he'd wait for the man to once again return to be held in his arms. Stepping down from the bar he shrugged off his coat and let it fall to the ground, green shirt following it. He walked down the hallway toward the room he knew well, behind the door, where neither of them were judged. He'd see this through, this love. He would come to Tony, just as the man came to him. He'd never forget the love that Anthony has given to him. 

"Welcome Mr. Laufeyson." The AI was a familiar and pleasing sound as Loki entered the Billionaire's bedroom. "Thank you Jarvis.... please tell me when Anthony has arrived." The AI confirmed with a simple. "Of course sir." and left the prince with his thoughts. The raven haired man kicked off his boots and snapped his fingers, a flame appearing in the palm of his hand. He searched a moment till he found what he was looking for. He opened the box and began placing out the candles on their usual surfaces, lighting each wick in turn. "I will be patient, as always...I will wait for you here.." He finished with the many candles and the room glowed with a heavenly light. The liesmith took a seat on the bed and reached over the side of the bed smirking gently as he found the book he'd been reading from the last time. Relaxing back, he opened the pages to where he'd last been and set in again. 

Loki read for some time, and the shadows grew longer. Despite the serene picture, his mind was far from calming down and he was starting to overthink things. Human's were fickle creatures, what if Tony grew bored with him? What if the Avenger's found out about them and prevented them from seeing one another? What if Tony got into a fight with someone he couldn't take on and was..? Loki shook his head and placed his book down taking a deep breath, and closing his emerald eyes. "Please....don't take him from me.." he whispered to the empty room, to anyone that would listen. "I'll repent if it is needed...please I beg it.." as he opened his eyes once more, Jarvis interrupted his thoughts. "Mr.Laufeyson...Mr.Stark is home from his Charity party." It wasn't long before the bedroom door opened to reveal the brunett. "Loki....I was hoping you'd be here." 

The Man of Iron leaned in the doorway a moment, brown hues locked on green and a smile coming to the mortals lips. He pushed off the doorframe and walked to the bed slipping a small box from the pocket of his suit coat. The Jotun watched him with a relief in his eyes and a happiness spreading through his heart. "Anthony.." a finger was pressed to his lips as he looked up at the Billionaire. Stark slid down to one knee taking Loki's slender hand in his. "I've been wanting to ask you something Loki...." he whispered, and the God felt tears in the corner's of his eyes as his lover opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden engagement ring with emerald's set in. "Will you marry me?" Loki could do little as the tears spilled over and he hugged his boyfriend tightly, nodding his head. "Yes Anthony...yes..I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepwalker, Adam Lambert

Rain tapped against the huge windows that looked out on the city, the clouds hung depressingly overhead but the man on the balcony didn't care. He felt his heart breaking, memories tearing him up inside....and pair of pretty green eyes, a smile.....it had been a day like this when Anthony Stark first pulled that smile from the God and he hadn't forgotten. He had to get away from this tower for a while, it was driving him mad. Tony went back inside, he was probably drenched with rainwater but he was too numb to feel the cold. He grabbed only his leather jacket, even if it made little difference at this point. Taking the elevator down he ignored everyone that attempted to speak with him, even the security, he gave no answer to as he left the ostentatious building, it just felt like a beacon of pain right now. Every time he lay in his bed, he could smell Loki in the sheets. The pictures of them, smiling, laughing brought only hurt to his mechanical heart. He was wandering as if in a dream ever since the Frost God had left.

Stark's teammates could do little to help the engineer, they saw it all....they saw the pain, the empty space that Loki had left in Tony's life after he walked out the door. The brunette talked to no one....not even Pepper could get through to him. He was gone, all because of a fight....he didn't even remember what it had been about. A teenager excitedly watched Ironman walking by, but the billionaire seemed oblivious to the world around him at the moment. There was a time when he would have jumped at the chance to talk to a fan, but now....the want to be noticed was gone. Instead he wanted to disappear. Loneliness was not a strange feeling as of late, how could he do this alone? This was a foreign feeling....the want to have someone in his life....no not someone....Him. Tony slowed as he entered central park, and he cursed his memory in that moment. The bridge over the pond, where he'd held Loki against him on their third date, the first time he expressed his feelings for the God. 

He had to leave the park, too many memories were here, so on he walked. The rain hadn't let up, pouring down onto the citizens heads. They ran for cover, but he stayed....he had always stayed, but Loki had left. He wasn't wanted in the Jotun's life, and it slammed into his heart like the shrapnel of that day years ago. There was the cafe where they'd had their first date, first kiss was right outside the doorway. What was he doing to himself? What had Loki done to him? He couldn't go back to what they were, and the Silver Tongued God knew that. He hadn't been seen since that day. He'd yelled at Tony and the mortal had yelled right back. The billionaire shuddered as he he remembered tears in those striking emerald eyes. Tears, that he'd caused. He shook himself and shoved on, head hung as he tried to ignore all the memories flooding his mind. He wasn't even sure where he was going, and for the moment he didn't care. 

Anthony walked faster as if trying to get away from himself. He wanted this nightmare to end, he wanted Loki to smile at him and laugh, play tricks on him as he once had. He wanted the Avenger's disgruntled looks on him as he just laughed at Loki's latest prank and told his friends to relax. Lost in memory, lost in hurt he was blind to where he went unless it was a place that brought back a memory for him. The flower shop where he'd bought Loki a dozen roses, just because he could. The liquor store where he used to buy Loki's favorite blueberry vodka. The jewelry store where he'd considered getting an engagement ring. His head and heart hurt, and his vision seemed to be spinning when he ran into a slender chest. They were both thrown off and stumbled from each other at the force. Tony managed to regain himself and looked up into vibrant green eyes rimmed gently in red. He realized he too had been crying, when had that happened? "Anthony...." 

Loki took the man of Iron's trembling hands. This wasn't the man he once knew, he was a shadow, looking so empty and sad that it broke his trickster heart. "You left...." Tony's voice was hoarse and tired as he looked at the pale man he loved. The inventor felt long arms wrap around his neck and a cold face burrow into his neck. "I'm not leaving again Anthony....I promise." The inventor wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's middle and pulled him so close he could feel every movement, every hitch of breath. "I never wanna see tears in your eyes again because of me Loki..." The Jotun smiled gently and Tony knew the nightmare was over.


End file.
